


Вообще-то, машина тут ни при чем

by Nadis



Category: due South
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Rating: PG13, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. Фрейзер съел то, что есть не следовало, и всю ночь смотрел телевизор. Этот фик о том, что случилось после.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вообще-то, машина тут ни при чем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Never Really Was About the Car](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258400) by [Brigantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено

Когда Фрейзер позвонил Рэю домой и попросил забрать его из консульства, а не из квартиры, как обычно, Рэй задал себе три вопроса: почему Фрейзер уже в консульстве, когда на часах всего три минуты седьмого; почему у него голос, как у экскурсовода, выпившего чересчур много кофе; и, наконец, кто решил, что в самом начале седьмого должно быть так чудовищно темно? А еще куда он подевал туфли, и не говорит ли неспособность напарника подождать до восьми, когда у Рэя звонит будильник, о том, что он продвинулся в их деле об ограблении ювелирного магазина? Вопросов было пять, но Рэй еще не совсем проснулся. Не следовало ждать, что он с восторгом примется за вычисления.  
       Примерно полчаса спустя Рэй осторожно остановил Рив перед канадским консульством. Это все потому, что его вытащили из постели на два часа раньше, подумал он, когда вылез из машины в полусонном состоянии едва ли не под колеса гигантского мусоровоза, который выскочил на него в предрассветном полумраке и пронесся мимо, оставив после себя смердящий вихрь из отбросов, отчего Рэй вмиг растерял всю склонность к морепродуктам.  
       Он выругался, стряхнул с брюк какую-то гадость и понадеялся, что такое начало дня не предвещает, что ему опять придется взорвать собственную машину. Тут дверь в консульство распахнулась, и на улицу выбежал полный энергии Дифенбейкер, приветствуя Рэя отрывистым лаем. Вслед за волком показался Фрейзер в серой форме и с чересчур бодрым для этого времени суток видом; он быстро обогнал Дифа, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, точно спешил поделиться с миром счастливыми новостями.  
       Напарник одарил Рэя широкой улыбкой, встал на цыпочки и с радостным криком: «Мы с тобой как Старски и Хач, Рэй!» бросился головой вперед в открытое окно бьюика с ловкостью тюленя, нырнувшего под арктический лед. Тюленя, на голове у которого «стетсон». Ага.  
       Диф последовал за ним и развернулся на заднем сидении к Рэю, в то время как Фрейзер извивался на переднем сидении как акробат, пока с довольным вздохом не сел прямо, такой же опрятный, как всегда.  
Диф высунул морду из окна, проскулил и подтолкнул Рэя носом под локоть, оставив на рукаве влажный отпечаток.  
       Рэй заглянул в окно со стороны водителя.  
       — Во имя всего святого, Бенни, что это было, и что бы ты сделал, если бы я не ехал с открытыми окнами, пытаясь взбодриться после того, как меня подняли среди ночи? Что, кстати сказать, не мешало бы объяснить.  
       Пропустив вопросы Рэя мимо ушей, Фрейзер перегнулся через водительское сидение, чтобы открыть ему дверь.  
       — Рэй, я нашел самый чудесный сериал на свете! Видишь ли, прошлую ночь я приятно провел перед цветным телевизором в консульском фойе...  
       Рэй скользнул за руль.  
       — Ты просидел за телеком весь вечер? Нарочно? И что смотрел — как приготовить отлично прожаренную ондатру?  
       Фрейзер поднял бровь, но мгновенно нашелся с ответом:  
       — Не говори глупостей. Даже Торнбулл знает, что ондатру можно только тушить. После того, как я внес в каталог наши новые бланки расходов и расположил их в алфавитном порядке, я решил оттянуться (так вроде бы говорят?) и немного «пощелкал пультом». В одиннадцать или около того я наткнулся...  
       Рэй его перебил:  
       — Ты встал на рассвете. Что ты делал так поздно и почему не пошел домой? Твой домовладелец опять вас всех выселяет? Или в этот раз только тебя?  
       — ...на ночной «марафон» про очень интересную, хоть и не совсем достоверно изображенную работу двух полицейских, которые патрулировали улицы вымышленного калифорнийского города во второй половине семидесятых.  
       — Не тронусь с места, пока не объяснишь, что тут происходит.  
       — Я к этому веду.  
       — Похоже, через Гренландию.  
       — Если бы ты... но неважно. У Старски была большая красная с белым машина, так называемый «сгусток мышц». Если точнее, «Форд Гран Торино». Не знаю, можно ли назвать «Бьюик Ривьера» «сгустком мышц», но...  
       — Может, хватит уже забрасывать меня этими идиотскими цитатами? Что на тебя нашло? Ведешь себя ненормально. Даже для себя. — Рэй украдкой проверил, не пахнет ли от напарника спиртным, но перегара не обнаружил.  
       — Ненормально? Но ведь утро такое красивое! — Тут Фрейзер вдруг нахмурился, схватил свой «стетсон» и принялся яростно полировать медную пряжку.  
       — Сейчас без пятнадцати семь. Красиво? Я бы так не сказал. Темно — да. Ни черта не видно — не то слово. Красиво — посмотрим. И кроме того, не в этом дело. А теперь ты что делаешь?  
       Фрейзер вертел свою шляпу на указательном пальце и зачарованно следил за вращающимся «стетсоном».  
       Рэй увидел, как глаза напарника на мгновение сошлись на переносице, потом снова вернулись в нормальное положение. Черт возьми. Он потянулся пощупать у Фрейзера лоб.  
       — Ты заболел? Ты ведь не принимал опять то лекарство от гриппа, нет?  
       Фрейзер быстро заморгал и уклонился от прикосновения, все так же солнечно улыбаясь.  
       — Знаешь, после семи серий вчерашнего марафона я сформулировал теорию насчет истиной природы глубоких и прочных отношений между этими двумя напарниками.  
       Рэй почувствовал приближение Серьезного Разговора, к которому совершенно не был готов. Не в такую рань, когда он так и не получил свой кофе.  
       — Я уверен, они встречались, — убежденно заключил Фрейзер.  
       — Очень интересная теория, Бенни, — солгал Рэй, и, видимо, для Фрейзера его ответ был все равно что официальное подтверждение, судя по озарившемуся лицу, придавшему ему сходство с безумно счастливым оленем в свете фар.  
       Рэю требовался виновник или источник этого затруднительного положения и требовался срочно. Беда была в том, что из-за предрасположенности Фрейзера искать улики, пробуя на вкус все самые отвратительные предметы, какие только можно найти в Чикаго, число предположений стремилось к бесконечности.  
       — Торнбулл что, опять накормил тебя чем-то галлюциногенным? Что ты ел на ужин? Помнишь, он познакомился с тем парнем в пабе Махони и принес с собой деликатесные грибы, которые оказались...  
       Фрейзер продолжал весело тараторить:  
       — Как думаешь, из нас двоих ты Старски или Хач? Наверное, Старски, раз это у тебя стильная машина. Или вообще хоть какая-нибудь машина.  
       — Стильная? — Рэй обменялся с Дифенбейкером многозначительным взглядом, потом завел двигатель и вывел Рив на дорогу, постепенно заполняющуюся машинами.  
       — Может, перед тем, как искать этого Антонетти, заедем к тебе? — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы предложение прозвучало ненавязчиво.  
       Фрейзер посмотрел на него с любопытством.  
       — Зачем это? Мне вовсе не хочется спать, наоборот, — не терпится взяться за дело! Кто рано встает, того удача ждет, Рэй! — Фрейзер подпрыгнул на сидении и — раскрасневшийся, с бисеринками пота над верхней губой — повернулся к ветровому стеклу; казалось, он слегка повредился в уме и вызывал одно только умиление.  
       — Я это понимаю, Бенни, правда, но разве тебе не хочется поменять рубашку? Переодеться в чистое белье, сменить галстук, а потом уже пускаться в погоню за плохими парнями и опрашивать свидетелей?  
       Фрейзер задумался над его предложением, и выражение его лица напомнило Рэю белку, пытающуюся выбрать, под дубом или сосной спрятать желудь, потому что, видите ли, вся ее жизнь будет зависеть от этого решения в голодный январский день. Похоже, он слишком внимательно слушал дурацкую болтовню Фрейзера о природе. Не успеет он оглянуться, как будет выслеживать подозреваемых по следам мигрирующих лосей, и как только это случится, их уже ничто не спасет. Можно сразу паковать вещи и ехать в Канаду, которая быстро расправится с Рэем, и некому будет присматривать за Фрейзером в следующий раз, когда тот спятит.  
       — А это мысль! Если подумать, я и правда чувствую себя не совсем свежим с точки зрения гигиены.  
       Рэя передернуло. Последнее, о чем ему хотелось думать, это гигиена Фрейзера. Он и так слишком часто обращался мыслями к чему-то подобному, когда лежал один в темноте своей спальни. Здесь, в машине, с прибалдевшим канадцем, который прямо рвался сыграть с ним в Старски и Хача, он бы скорее выдернул себе зуб, чем предался размышлениям о принимающем ванну Фрейзере.  
       Пока Рэй вел машину, не выпуская Фрейзера из поля зрения, у него заурчало в животе, напоминая, что его разбудили пораньше, а поесть так и не дали. Диф сунул мохнатую морду ему за воротник и влажно задышал в шею, несомненно, поощряя его пропускать светофоры и подвергать прохожих опасности, чтобы поскорее попасть домой — и, возможно, позавтракать — пока Фрейзер бубнил о Данте Антонетти, о похищенных им рубинах, о причудливом европейском мыле ручной работы, в котором он эти рубины спрятал, и что-то бессвязное о туфлях для чечетки и запахе лотоса.  
       За все время пути Рэй так и не придумал приемлемый план действий. На секунду он прикинул, не приковать ли Фрейзера к кровати наручниками, но тут же засунул эту идею в темный угол сознания вместе с другими мыслями, которым не хотел пока давать волю, в том числе тем из них, где Фрейзер сидел в ванне голый, мокрый и покрытый мыльной пеной. Чтоб его.  
       Когда Рэй припарковался перед не внушающим доверие зданием, где находилась квартира Фрейзера, напарник выпрыгнул из машины — но хотя бы открыл дверцу на этот раз — и, напевая мелодию из «Белоснежки», ринулся вверх по ступенькам, напугав мистера Мустафи, когда тот нагнулся подобрать c коврика утреннюю газету. Придерживая халат, мистер Мустафи вопросительно посмотрел на Рэя, но тот лишь беспомощно пожал плечами и прошел вслед за Дифом в крошечную квартирку.  
       Он закрыл за собой дверь и оглянулся на Фрейзера, который перестал насвистывать и скакать вокруг и нерешительно замер посреди комнаты, где могла бы быть гостиная.  
       — Рэй, — объявил Фрейзер, — я как-то странно себя чувствую.  
       Он весь покраснел, вспотел, его била дрожь, и Рэй, глубоко вздохнув, сказал:  
       — Я уверен, ты съел что-то, не предназначенное для человека, так что тебе лучше прилечь.  
       Слегка покачиваясь, Фрейзер посмотрел на него с недоумением.  
       — Но ведь сейчас день, Рэй! Как можно! — А потом тяжело опустился на край кровати и повалился набок, наплевав на свою отутюженную серую форму.  
       — Рэй, я... — Фрейзер сглотнул. — Наверное, я просто... Пожалуй, я и впрямь полежу немного. — Он потянулся к щиколоткам, пытаясь развязать сапоги все в том же положении на боку, но его обычно безукоризненная координация изменила ему, и Фрейзер лишь слабо дернулся.  
       Негромко прищелкнув языком, Рэй приблизился и положил руку ему на плечо.  
       — Погоди, Бенни. Давай помогу.  
       Скинув сапоги на пол, Рэй присел на матрац рядом с Фрейзером и мягким прикосновением пощупал пульс у него на шее. Кожа у Фрейзера была теплая и чуть влажная, а пульс слегка учащенный, но дышал он почти без затруднений. Рэй сдержал порыв погладить нежную кожу.  
       — Бенни, ты ведь не ел мыло, нет?  
       — Мыло?  
       — Разные виды мыла, пытаясь найти то, у которого рубиновый вкус?  
       Фрейзер неловко потер левую бровь.  
       — Не думаю, что у рубинов...  
       Рэй дернул его за галстук.  
       — Послушай меня, Бенни. Тебе нужно понять, что в большом городе нельзя просто так взять и съесть что-нибудь подозрительное. Конечно, там, на севере можно даже прокормиться тем, что найдешь на земле или у дороги, но здесь нельзя так наплевательски относиться к тому, что кладешь себе в рот, в твоем организме слишком мало консервантов и красителей для этого.  
       Фрейзер понуро кивнул.  
       — Я не чувствую рук, Рэй.  
       — Мы их вернем. А пока я уложу тебя в постель, чтобы ты немного отдохнул. Ну же, снимай галстук и давай сюда пиджак.  
       — Китель.  
       — Да, точно. — Рэй помог Фрейзеру сесть и принялся расстегивать ему пуговицы, изо всех сил стараясь не воображать, каково это — делать то же самое не при таких катастрофически странных обстоятельствах, когда вдруг понял, что Фрейзер прикасается... нет, гладит его по голове.  
       Рэй вскинул голову; жест Фрейзера его смутил и обеспокоил.  
       — Бенни?  
       Фрейзер отдернул руку и посмотрел на Рэя огромными глазами.  
       — Рэй... Я... Как ты думаешь... гм. — Он закусил губу, не решаясь продолжить.  
       Рэй развязал Фрейзеру галстук, снял его и внутренне подготовился к возвращению Серьезного Разговора. Ну и дураком же он был, если думал, что Фрейзер оставит его вопрос без внимания.  
       — Валяй. Ты же знаешь, мне ты можешь рассказать все.  
       Фрейзер откашлялся, с трудом сглотнул и выпалил:  
       — Будет ли это совсем не к месту, если я признаюсь тебе в любви?  
       Рэй откинулся назад, хлопая ресницами и сжимая в потной ладони галстук Фрейзера. Он почувствовал, как брови у него поползли вверх.  
       — Ну... — он остановился, яростно споря сам с собой, стоит ли принимать такие слова всерьез, когда Фрейзер под кайфом от неизвестно чего и в настоящую минуту не в состоянии снять с себя сапоги. — Ну, поскольку мы с тобой напарники, наверное, да, такие признания не совсем к месту.  
       — А, — протянул Фрейзер разочарованно.  
       Рэй осторожно поправился:  
       — Конечно, признайся я тебе в том же самом, твое неуместное признание и мое могли бы свести друг друга на нет.  
       Фрейзер задумчиво пожевал губу. Эта его привычка ужасно отвлекала.  
       — Ты правда так думаешь?  
       Рэй чуть не рассмеялся. Само собой, идея была нелепой, но ведь и утконос тоже.  
       — Правда.  
       Он наклонился, мягко поцеловал Фрейзера в слишком теплый лоб, позволил себе глубоко вдохнуть его запах и пообещал:  
       — Ты пока полежи, а когда проснешься, я буду рядом, я и волк, хорошо?  
       — И мы поговорим? И, гм, может быть...  
       — Пойду поставлю чайник, — сказал ему Рэй. — И можешь поспорить на свои блестящие форменные сапоги, что мы сделаем все, чтобы «может быть» превратилось в «иначе и быть не может».  
       — Вряд ли я сумею теперь заснуть, — заявил Фрейзер, пытаясь улыбнуться и не зевнуть в одно и то же время. Он откинулся на подушку с тем безмолвно взволнованным видом, который бывал у него иногда, и от которого его лицо светилось, как у ангела, хотя Рэй прекрасно знал, что он им не был. Две секунды спустя Бенни отправился странствовать по счастливой стране грез для всех канадских полицейских.  
       Рэй достал одеяло, укрыл им Фрейзера до подбородка и пару минут просто сидел, предавшись мечтам и не сводя глаз со спокойного во сне лица напарника. Ему вдруг подумалось, что еще только девять минут восьмого, а у них с Бенни уже был очень насыщенный день.  
       Рэй повернулся к Дифенбейкеру.  
       — Если потом он ничего не вспомнит, вряд ли мне будет хуже, чем если бы меня взорвали или подстрелили, правда?  
       Диф гавкнул и положил голову Рэю на бедро. Рэй улыбнулся и почесал волка за ухом.  
       — Знаешь, а тут ты прав. Смотреть «Старски и Хача» было бы куда интереснее, если бы с ними был волк.  
         
        _Fin_


End file.
